Bring To Remembrance
by MyEffect
Summary: After the car crash Lisa and Ben come home to find details of their memory gone. "Dean? who was she talking about?"
1. An Over Friendly Neighbour

As the recovering Lisa stumbled to her front door all she good think about was the fact she had lost details in her mind about the car crash, like were was she going and wondering were her car had gone. Of course there were logical explanations to this such as her car being transported to a towing company and her memory being fuzzy because of the stress. But, she kept reminding herself of how lucky she had been that Ben wasn't hurt, there was not even a scratch.

"Hey mom I got it, dont worry" Ben politely offered and took the keys from Lisa's hand opening the door.

"So it looks like your helping me for a change." Lisa said sarcastically whilst Ben gave her a hand to the couch. "You know, I'm actually not feeling bad. I mean theres no pain. I'm just tired Ben you dont have to do this"

"Come on mom if i didnt help you, you would be complaining about that. Do you need anything?"

"No i'm good. But, you could sit and watch tv with me for a bit?" Lisa invited.

"W-" Ben was cut off by the door bell echoing through out the house. "I got it."

Ben trailed his feet to the door and put on a fake smile to prevent the 'Are you okay' question.

"Oh. Hey Mrs. Harrison" Without warning Ben was crushed by the arms of a over friendly neighbour forcing herself into their home.

"Aw Ben I'm so glad you and your mother are alright! We brought some brownies over" Mrs. Harrison had pointed over to the tired and sarcastic looking man waiting outside holding the brownies. Mr Harrison knew his wife too well, he knew she would get frustrated that he wasn't showing enough enthusiasm. He entered the house and smiled.

"Hey Ben, hope you even like brownies-" Mr Harrison recieved an evil glare from his wife and she continued his senetence.

"Well of course he likes brownies, Jack." She finished with a grin.

"Thank you kayleigh thats really kind" Lisa spoke up assuming Ben wasn't going to think about a thanks.

"Oh its not a problem really. I'm just so relieved your alright."

"Hey Ben go and put some coffee on for our guests." Ben hufed his way to the open kitchen.

"Why dont i help you sport." Jack said. Making there way to the cupboards, Kayleigh sat herself next to Lisa looking very supportive.

"So what happened?"

"Well me and Ben we in a car crash"

"Come on hun, who it hit you? Are you going to press charges?"

"No, no it wasn't like that. He appologised at the hospital and he was completely sorry."

"Here mom" Ben came back from the kitchen and handed his mom a mug Jack followed with another one for Kayleigh . They all sat down taking the first sip of the coffee.

"Lisa do you think you should call Dean and tell him what happened im sure he'd still be worried" The heartfelt question was asked by Kayleigh she had placed her hand on Lisa's shoulder looking very sincere.

"Who?" Lisa and Ben protested in unison.

"Oh- I em- I'm sorry, what was I thinking? I should have thought you wern't ready to talk. It doesn't matter and forget i mentioned him. Maybe me and Jack should go now we have to do some erins"

"Wait what?" Lisa's question was ignored and Mr and mrs Harrison were already out the door.

"Thanks for the coffee" Jack said before leaving their property.

"Do you know what they were talking about Ben?"

"Not a clue. I know Mrs Harrison would crack one day!"

"Ben!" Lisa shouted and Ben got up to close the door.

Ben gave a cheeky look back to his mother and jumped onto the couch and watched some good old Tv.

As the television program became boring Lisa started day dreaming. _Dean._ Who was she talking about?


	2. Dreams Or Memories?

That night it wasn't hard for Lisa and Ben to get to sleep. It had been a strainful day and they couldn't think of anything better to do than rest their heads on a pilliow to examine the day.

"Hey mom i'm goin to bed, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah Ben I'll just head up in a minute" Lisa gave been a mothering smile and her son made his way up the stairs.

Lisa had surprised herself when she walked up the stairs with no trouble. She had been surprised at the whole situation of recovering so well. It was school for Ben tomorrow but she allowed him, or forced, to have the day off. Her near death experience had really brung out her over protective mothering side hwich she admits to herself she find scary.

The second Lisa jumped in her double bed she blacked out. Dizzy, blured and flickering images of Lisa and a man in her kitchen, a new kitchen with boxes and bubblerap, had taken over her dream. This dream seemed humid and hot, it seemed real and so vivid. Then bright flashes forced Lisa's body to jump.

* * *

><p>"I need you to go" Lisa said painfully. She heard herself talking slowly and the picture wasn't clear, it kept flashing. It stopped. Her vision was a close up of an unfamiliar face.<p>

"I can't just lose you and Ben" The croocky stranger whispered. Another graduated flash and Lisa awoke.

* * *

><p>She faced the alarm that clearly read 7.00AM, she took a deep breathe and murmured to herself.<p>

"Okay..." This was starting to get weird, first a neighbour mentioning a man called Dean and now dreams of a man she had never seen before.

"woow!" Ben. She could hear her son from across the hall call out. It didn't take her a minute for her to reach Ben's bedroom door to find him sitting up staight and covers on the floor, he looked in shock.

"Ben? Whats wrong?"

"Em, nothing. Nothing I guess. I just had a strange- dream?" Ben paused and took some time to gather what he remembered. "A really life like one, you know?"

"Tell me about it" Lisa picked up the covers lying on the floor and crossed her feet on Ben's bed intregued to know his story.

"It was when i was 8, There was this car... I was in a car, and i remember coming back from something huge because i couldn't stop talking to it to these two guys. The one that was driving... I don't know, its like i knew him..."

The first part of his story made Lisa's heart skip a beat. This was too weird, she was tempted to tell her son that he had just had a dream about an unkown man as well but that wouldn't help Ben so she dropped it.

"He dropped me off at our old house, then you were there-"

"I was there?"

"Yeah, werid right? You invite him in after you hugged him. This bit is going to sound not normal but I got these flashes? And then the scene was you running up to kiss him-" This statement made by Ben panicked Lisa making her gasp.

"Huh. I did, did i? Ben what did he look like?"

"Does it matter? It was only a dream right? -A really real feeling one."

"Yeah of course! I'm sure it was but i only had the same type of dream myself and now- Now i'm getting goose bumps" The mother and son laughed and Lisa lightly brushed through Bens hair.

"It was just a dream. Since your off school i've got a few things you can help me out with. We've gotta clean out the garage for starters"

"Great I can't wait!" was Ben's reply.

"Don't be like that it'll be loads of fun"


	3. A Spring Clean!

"Right! You start on the left hand side and all clean the other" Lisa orded Ben as she gave him a bin bag and duster.

"I thought my day off included rest, mom."

"Everythings fine. You wern't hurt so you have no exsuse. Anyway, the only resason your off school today is so i can keep an eye on you. There okay! I confess."

"I knew it! Ha ha" Ben being Ben said.

Lisa watched Ben as he started to put plastic wrappers in his bin bag. Where had all the years gone? Lisa had a mental image off her son as a baby, and almost had a tear in her eye. Ben was almost a teenager now and was thinking on how she was going to handle cooping with a teenage boy all by herself. She was dredding on the talks and lectures she would have to give him about girls and sex, then drinking and hopefully nothing else. Her dreams and hopes of having a father like figure for Ben were slipping away from her each day. Who in their right mind would willingly be with a single mother and a teenager who had carried on with their lives with no one else before?

"Oh my- OH MY GOSH!" Lisa's thoughts were brung back to realality a Ben looked in shock for the second time this moring.

"What?" Lisa said forcefully. Ben said nothing so Lisa walked slowly towards him to find him on his knees looking at a picture frame. Lisa gathered evidence in her head to what caused Ben to panick. Infront of him was an open cardboard box with more pictures that were to far away to make out who were in them and clothes inside.

"Ben?" His back was not facing her so she still did not understand the problem.

"Mom, this is the guy i saw in my dream!" Ben stood up and turned around giving the picture to Lisa. Her expretion was concerning. Lisa did not yet look at what Ben was offering and continued to stare in his eyes.

"Please don't send me to the mad house. I'm not kiding around. Look!" Ben put the picture in her face making Lisa grab it.

Shock. Pure terror as she too saw the handsome, smiling man huging Lisa and Ben right outside their current house. She couldn't forget his green eyes from her dream, she could clearly see them in the photograph she now held uncomfortably in her hand.

"Mom he is the same man we met at the hospital. Called Dean!" Lisa took a while to reply.

"Oh my gosh." Lisa dropped the picture and gazed to the box, she froze.

"Whats going on?" Ben questioned.

Lisa didn't answer and knelt down towards the box then grabbed the remaining items pulling one thing out at a time. A bunch a pictures were layed at the top, Lisa shuffled throught them all giving making her gasp at each one. All of them had this Dean in them. Two shirts were the next layer in the box she tossed them aside because something else caught her attention. Something shimmered in the light. A handle. She lifted it up reveling the rest was a gun. Ben gasped and stepped back.

"Mom?" Ben wimpered.

"We have to speak to Kayleigh"

Before Ben had a chance to express his opinion Lisa was already pushing the garage door open making her way across the street to demand some answers. Just as Ben was about to follow he noticed his mom crossing the road, but she was still holding the newly discovered gun in her hand. She couldn't barging herself into their neighbours house with the mood she is in and all while holding a gun! What was Ben going to do? How was Ben going to stop his mom when 5 seconds or so remained till she reached the front door?


	4. It's Important To Focus

It was too late. His mom had already set foot inside Mr and Mrs Harrison's house. But, it didn't stopped Ben from running acrosss the road and finding some way to fix the situation.

When Ben ran into their neighbours home, everything seemed to slow down. He was in panick.

In the background he saw Kayleigh and Jack eating at their dining table unaware of the dangers that could happen. Re-foccusing Lisa was storming towards the table ready to flip.

"Lisa! Where not complaining but a knock wouldn't go amiss, we could have been up to anything" Jack was the first to speak commenting on Lisa's intrusion. But, before any of the adults could continue their debate Ben sprinted towards his mother yelling.

"Mom!" Lisa turned around, still not noticing the gun in her hand.

Ben tackled Lisa trying to remove the gun but she was still confused her mind was still thinking about this Dean. Inbetween the brawl the neighbours had now seen the what Ben was fighting for. They both gasped and Kayleigh dropped her toast both standing, bracing themsleves to what Lisa was doing. She was still not realising what lethal weapon she was not letting go.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Even though Ben was almost a teenager he was still shorter than his mother giving her the advantage.

**BANG!**

A scream came from Kayleigh's lungs, and Jack full on rugby tackled Lisa to the floor. Now, Lisa understood. It was too late. Her first words since she had barged into the Harrison's were screaming for Ben.

"Ben, Ben!" Lisa finally let go of the gun and Jack moved it way from her. Now, everyone else in the room had their attention on Ben who called out in pain. He had been shot by Lisa.

"Oh my gosh! Ben?" Lisa couldn't say much more the guilt and fear inside of her was to large.

"You shot me in the foot!" Ben complained like a 2 year old. He was now shaking his right foot thinking it would shake the pain off.

No one said anything. Lisa couldn't bring herself to words, Jack was figuring out why Lisa braght a gun in his house and Kayleigh was almost about to fant as her eyes were fixated on Ben's foot.

"Do you think someone could take me to the hospital?" Ben shouted.

All three of the adults shook their drifting minds aside hoping it wasn't happeing.

"Come on, lets get in my car" Jack announced. Letting Ben use him as a crutch.

"Ben? I'm so sorry. I- I can't-" Lisa pulled away knowing she wasn't ready to talk.

"I know... Accident... Just an accident" Ben looked to tired to say sentences with every words in them.

The four of them sat in Jack's car egar to get Ben help. Mr Harrison started the engin and skidded off of his drive.

"LISA! Are you going to tell us what was going through your mind back there?" Kayleigh called out from the front seat turning her head making sure Lisa would not divert the question. But Lisa did not know how to answer the question. She just stared at Ben's foot wishing that she didn't decide to clean the garage today.

"LISA!" Kayleigh never had much patience anyway.

"Hey! It's not my mom's fault she was in shock and wasn't concentrating!" Ben would never be too tired to stick up for his mom. Kayleigh was surprised that even when Ben's own mother shot him they would still be stuck to each others hips, staying strong in times of hardship.

"Dean..." Lisa managed to say.

"Dean? What about him?" Kayleigh questioned.

"WHO IS HE?" Lisa was worn out, her mind was going into breakdown and she just wanted answers.

"What do you mean?" Jack was now intrigued with the conversation.

"I mean, who is he?"

"What- What are you saying? Are you saying you can't remember him?" Kayleigh again questioned.

"Yes." Lisa was now the person becoming impatient.

"Did the doctor say you had amnesia or something?" Jack was now suggested why Lisa was in confusion.

"No, he didn't." Lisa did not seem to care for the lack of information her doctor had given her. "Ben doesn't seem to know him either. Now. Who is he?"

"Well, he was your husband" Everyone turned to Kayleigh in shock, even Jack.

"He was MY HUSBAND?" Now Lisa was going crazy, who could she forget her own husband? Where did he go? and why did he act like a stranger when Lisa was in the hospital? It just didn't make sense.

"Not officailly. But, he might as well have been! Before he left i was curtain he was about to purpose." Kayleigh had an exited expression on her face when she thought about planning another wedding.

Lisa sat back in relief.

"Why did he leave us?" Ben spoke out trying so hard not to show any pain in his voice. He had always tried to be brave.

"You said something about his family and work, You didn't actually say much about why he left."

Lisa and Ben remained queit.

"Can you answer a question for us now?" Jack said. "Why did you come in are house with a gun? A GUN, Lisa?" It took a moment for Lisa to respond so Ben answered instead.

"We were cleaning out the garage, and i found a box tucked away. I opened it and their was a picture of us and this Dean guy. Where were so confused because it was the same person who we met at the hospital after the car crash. He was appologising for being the one to hit us with his car. Anyway under the pictures and left over clothes, mom found a gun. You, mrs Harrison was the one to mention Dean. And mom just forgot she was holding the gun in her hand when she was looking for some explanations." Ben didnt bother mentioning his and his moms dreams of Dean. By the looks on their neighbours faces they were already confused and it just didn't seem worth the explaining.

"Dean hit you with his car? This is a bit weird Lisa." Lisa let out a small sarcastic chuckle.

"Your telling us..."

"Why did Dean not tell you who he was in the hospital?" Kayleighs quesion was to long chain for anyone to start to answer.

"Look guys, were almost at the hospital. We'll get Ben sorted first, _then_ we'll try and work this out later, okay?" Jack's suggestion was the most logical thing to happen all day.


	5. I am not Mrs Winchester!

When Lisa, Ben and Mr and Mrs Harrison arrived at the hospital their main priority was to get Ben checked. The A&E was extremely busy and Ben was in the recovery room in time. Jack and Kayleigh were asked to stay in the waiting room. The nurse gave Ben an X-Ray showing the bullet when straight through Ben's foot missing the bone. Ben was just given some pain relief when the doctor finally walked in.

"The second time visiting in less than a week, you two don't know how to stay out of trouble?" Dr worrel asked.

"Well we try..." Lisa replyed with a sigh. The Dr only ment to lighten the mood with his sarcastic question but felt awkward with Lisa's reaction. The Dr decided to carry on.

"Sorry about the wait. We have been short staffed for a few days now, some surgeons have not been showing up for work. Plus, the police have been on our tail because of unjustified deaths, reported in autopsy. Anyway, Ben's going to be perfectly fine. After we bandage him up we can aply for clutches so Ben can talk the weight of his foot for a few days."

"Thats great!" Ben jumped to say. He was thrilled with the outcome. Nothing was serious and he had a real battle wound to show his mates at school.

"I'm glad you think so." The Dr Worrel said, he turned to face Lisa "Can i talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Lisa and the Dr walked out of Ben's room.

* * *

><p>When Lisa sat down in his office she didn't know what to expect.<p>

"There a few pressing issues i'd like to discuss before you want to make a statement."

Lisa's heart speed out at the mention of police as she is to ashamed to them the what happened.

"A few? What like?" Lisa asked.

"Mrs Winchester, I-" Dr Worrel was completely interupted a the shock of Lisa gasp filled his ears.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed-" Dr Worrel was cut of a second time.

"Assumed what?"

"Well the man that arrived with you the other day with you and Ben. Sorry i thought he was your husband. Have i totally misinterpreted this and he is your brother or something?"

"You have to tell me who he is."

" Who? Mr Winchester?"

"Yes. Please!"

"He was the person to fill out your forms when you were unconscious. He came with his brother Sam? I think. Lisa i'm very confused right now. "

I'm sure was your boyfriend he was very concerned for you health and spent time with Ben. I even notice him kiss you." The Doctors voice trailed of for a bit. "Have you been feeling dizzy or been having any headachs. Maybe there was some brain damage that there were no symptoms of?"

"No, thats the thing! I feel perfectly fine. Dr Worrel, I have known you for over 15 years now I don't understand it myself but I can't remember this Dean Winchester. The only memory i have of him was when we were in the hospital and he was appologising for hitting us with his car-" Lisa was now being cut off by her dotor protessting at her last confession.

"A car crash? Lisa, you were stabbed..."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean i was stabbed?"<p>

"It's in you report right here" The Dr passed her a brown folder Lisa rudely grabbed it skim read everything.

Lisa hadn't read her report before so it caused her reactions to be all over the place and emotional, it hadn't gone unnoticed by the Dr. He thought he should allow some time for Lisa to read her file and give it a minute to settle.

Lisa's face was still burried in paper going through the forms one at a time. Then she saw his signature. Messily scribbled on the dotted line. Her heart was in her mouth and it seemed like she forgotten how to beathe.

"There must have been a confusion..." The doctor reminded her.

Lisa couldn't deal with any more_ 'confusion'_ she simply sighed heavily and lifted her head up towards the ceiling trying to think of something else. Then Lisa noticed a very visible servalence camera in the corner of the wall over seeing the whole room. She jumped at the possibility.

"Is that a cctv camera?" She pointed to its location.

"Yeah. After the murder incident back in 2009 the hospitals directors boughts servalence and audio camera systems for ever room in this place." He story was easy to tell but the in dawned on him of what she was about to ask.

"Do you think its possible for me and Ben to see the video clips from the night i was here. Please, if i'm ever going to remember what actually happened this could be it." Lisa face turned so wishful.

Her doctor sighed. He knew if he could pull some strings she could watch it. Doctor Worrel knew better not to mess with Lisa in the time of her laubour with Ben. The thought braught a shiver down his spine.

"If i ask nicely i'm sure it won't be a problem."

Lisa smiled, for the first time in ages.


	6. A Leviathen's Plan

"Well i say we should just kill them, whoever they are." The younger surgeon stated to Dr Worrel.

"They are important to the Winchesters... Anyway, it comes from direct orders from the boss to not touch them. So thats what we'll do." Dr Worrel hit back.

"Pfft. Important to the Winchesters... You want to know what i think of Sam and Dean: I don't care if there worth something, they are a pain in my but. Humans. Weak humans and we shouldn't have to go down to their level!"

"Would you stop? Your always complaining. If we want our plans to succeed your going to have to follow orders. The Winchesters ought to be at least useful for us if the boss is keeping them around. Okay?" The so called Dr Worrel said.

"Fine! Okay. The Winchesters I understand but Lisa and Ben?" The younger surgeon was immature and thoughtless. All this Leviathen cared about was power.

"We need to get the Winchesters on our side, you idiot! If you hurt Lisa or Ben do you think Dean is going to be happy about it? Even if that freaking angel messed with their memories Dean and Sam can remember." Dr Worrels comments were sound. The younger Liviathen lowered his head in embarresment. Changing the subject Dr Worell spoke up.

"Did you get the tapes?"

"Dude, types? Its a USB stick. You really need to be hip with the times if your going to go undercover." The younger surgeon corrected.

"Hip? Yeah, because thats what i hear people say. Have you go it or not?"

"Yes I have!" He handed the CCTV footage over to Dr Worrel. "Why should they get their memories back?"

"If Lisa and Ben remember the Winchesters she is bound to go looking for them. Lisa finds them and we find them."

"Why do we have to find the Winchesters, someone is already looking for them?"

"He won't catch up to them soon enough. He is already 2 days behind, then it will fall to 3, 4 days. Lisa will have a better chance in connected with Dean sooner. So, i'm going to give her the footage and hopefully she'll remember."

"Whatever it's your call. Can we go back inside now i'm hungry."

The younger surgeon and Dr Worrel finished their meeting and re-entered the hospital via the back door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ben, how you doing?" Lisa asked her son as she walked over to his hospital bed.<p>

"Mom! I'm fine." Ben _was_ telling the truth. He knew he had a lot of persuading to do so that his mother would not feel any guilt towards him.

"Right..." Lisa paused.

"Seriously." Ben confirmed.

"Yeah? Well I'm not. You are so lucky you only got shot in the foot. I don't know what i would have done... I would have done if-" Lisa struggled to finish her sentence. She didn't even want to imagine how differently the outcome would be.

"I know mom."

Lisa did not have to say anything else. She simply sat on the bed with Ben and hugged him.

"I love you"

"Me to Mom."

Their hug lasted a few minutes when Ben thought it went on for long enough he sighed and Lisa got the hint.

"Good news! Dr Worrel is going to give us the CCTV footage from the night i was in hospital. Apparently Dean Winchester was there. Maybe when we watch it, we might remember something"

"Winchester? Hmm We'll just have to wait and see mom."

Dr Worrel comes into the shared hospital room Ben was temporarily staying in and Lisa stood up from Ben's bed.

"Lisa. Ben." He nodded to them. "I have managed to get the footage that might help with your problem." The doctor handed it over to Lisa and she took it from his hands quickly.

"If you don't mind, Since I am your doctor, you would tell me the outcome of this little experiment? I want to help as much as i can." Dr Worrel asked.

"Thank you. Yes of course we'll tell you I think it's a sensible idea." Lisa added. Dr Worrel gave another nod of approval and faced Ben.

"Well Ben, You are free to leave now but just remember to clean your bandages regularly and keep weight off of your foot, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

><p>Lisa and Ben we're finally leaving the hospital at around 6pm and turning to the exit they saw Kayleigh and Jack still sitting in the waiting room looking rather exhausted and bored.<p>

"Hey! So, everything's all right? You get to go home now?" Kayleigh asked while sipping on her drink.

"You're still here? I told you that you can take off ages ago." Lisa wondered.

"Well, how were you two suppose to get home? Limp?" Jack jumped into the conversation.

"Thank you guys." Lisa said.

Jack and Kayleigh leaned in closer talking into a whisper.

"We also want to help with your... your-" Jack was cut of by his wife also whispering.

"Confusion..." Kayleigh said.

"That's great then! Me and Ben just got the CCTV footage of my room the night i was in here, Dr Worrel said that Dean was there. We could all watch it when we get back to out house?" Lisa answered.

"Okay then! Man, i love a good mystery!" Jack said getting his coat while heading out of the automatic doors. Ben laughed and followed in his crutches.


	7. Where Did He Come From?

Dean and Bobby sat in the truck after a long night of staking out the Laviathens where abouts. Dean was recovering from being drugged by his sandwich, a memory that would stick with him for being so ironic, and Bobby just got of the phone with Sam. Half way through talking in the truck Bobby switched the coversation that needed to be delt with sooner rather than later.

"I wanna talk about your new party line" Bobby demanded.

"Party line?" Dean answered in confusion. "What are you talking about? I don't even vote." Dean advanced.

"The worlds a suicide case, we save it, it just steals more pills-" Dean cut Bobby off.

"Bobby, I'm here. Okay. I'm on the case. What's the problem?"

"I've seen a lot of hunters live and die, and your starting to talk like one of the dead ones, Dean."

"No, I'm talking the way a person talks. When they've had it. When they can't figure out why all of this mattered." Dean snapped.

"You poor sorry-" Bobby paused. "You're not a person."

"Thanks" Dean commented in his sarcastic tone.

"Come on now!" Bobby explained. "You tried to hang it up," He continued. Now Dean did not like the way the conversation was heading and he looked down in shame.

"and be a person-" Bobby was about to hit a weak spot and Dean knew it.

"with Lisa and Ben." Bobby continued his speech but Deans ears muffled out his voice.

Lisa and Ben. One of the many subjects that hanged over Dean's conscience. One that he swore to himself and Sam that they would never talk about again. But, Bobby didn't know, he hadn't realised how much of a nerve he hit in Dean.

Dean always did want the 'normal life' and maybe he even still does but his circumstances would never let him have it. And, it killed him. It killed Dean inside that the option of being happy and safe was ripped away from him.

* * *

><p>When Jack drove the group back from the hospital in under 10 minutes flat, Ben promised himself that he will never get in the car with Mr. Harrison ever again. They all eagerly dashed out of the car with the acception of Ben, who almost tumbled out.<p>

"Quick! Hurry up!" Cried Jack.

"I just got shot. I think i'm intitled to a free pass on this one, don't yah think?" Ben said.

"Nope, not when there a real Scooby-doo case that needs solving!" Jack said.

"Please, tell me you didn't just reference this situation to a childrens cartoon program?" Kayleigh muttered.

"Eh, yeah!" Jack replied to his wife.

"I swear you're a bigger kid than Ben!" Kayleigh annouced.

"Hey! I'm right here." Ben argued.

Lisa stood at her door frame watching the coversation. She was betting against herself to when they would notice that the door was already open. Yet, they continued to fight over who was more immature so Lisa gave a quick cough to annouce her presence. It didn't work so she spoke up.

"Guys, when your done just come inside where i'll be figuring out what happen by myself-"

"We're coming!" They all exclaimed and Lisa just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lisa turned on her laptop and hasitantly pushed the USB stick in. The file popped up and she pressed play. Every was quiet and tense when the video started.<p>

"Deep breathes Lisa" she reminded herself.

The footage began with Lisa being reeled into the hosptial room and the nurses and doctor checking her status then eventually leaving the room. Lisa skipped the video by 30minutes as she just layed there unconscience. Until Ben entered the hospital room with Dean following behind.

"Oh my gosh!" Lisa protested.

"Hey Lis, you going to be okay?" Kayleigh queried.

"Yeah. Yeah, i'll be fine." Lisa wasn't sure if she was telling the truth.

The video continued playing. Dean and Ben sat next to Lisa's bedside with Ben on the other. Dean took hold of her hand while she slept.

Looking away from the computer screen, Lisa gazed to her hand. The hand which Dean would have been holding. Then Ben opened his mouth to say something.

"Right for the record, what you just saw -never happened okay?" Ben asked embarrassed.

"What? You running out the room like a girl?" Jack replied with a laughing tear strolling down his face.

"Jack!" Kayleigh protested.

Everyone returned their focus on the footage, that showed just Dean and Lisa in the room. Then a second later a man appeared in a trench coat.

"Eh? Where did he come from?" Lisa questioned.

"We must have skipped the video. Just reply it." Jack said. Lisa obeyed and replyed it to where Ben had just run out of the room. Lisa nudged closer to the screen watching intently. The same thing happened again. A man in a trench coat just apperared as if from no where.

"There must be a glitch or something" Jack logically answered.

"Yeah, just watch closely." Ben said.

Dean and the man in the trench coat seemed to be having a conversation up until the unknown man placed a hand on Lisa's forehead and suddenly vanished.

"Guys?" Kayleigh wimpered.

"Like i said. It's got to be a glitch. Don't worry Kay." Jack conforted his wife rubbing her back.

"Mom fast forward it a minute." Ben said.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"I want to know when i come back."

"Alright" she answered.

The cctv footage showed that before Ben came back in the room Dean kissed Lisa's forehead and left the hospital room. Then the doctor came in a re-checked Lisa. When Ben came back in Lisa awoke and had a converstion of how Lisa was clumsy. Ben seemed to be in a happier mood than before. That's when Dean re-entered and said he was the person to hit them with his car. The video ended and went blank, yet everyone was still mezmorised by the screen.

"I'm going to go to bed" Lisa stated.

"Lisa?" Kayleigh worried.

"I'm fine. It's just i think i need to sleep this off and cross this bridge tomorrow." Lisa said while closing her laptop and and getting up.

"Okay, well if you remember anything or have questions just come by." Kayliegh said while she was also getting out of her chair taking Jacks hand to do the same.

"Without a gun, would be nice" Jack carried on.

"Jack!" Kayleigh growled. "Right, so we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

Lisa, Kayleigh, Jack and Ben said there goodbyes. Lisa sighed and helped Ben up the stairs and settled him into bed before she did the same.


	8. Phone Calls To No Calls

The next morning came just as fast as the last one. Ben had an additional day off from school and Lisa didn't know what to do. It felt like her mind was playing tricks on her and if she couldn't trust herself, who else could she possibly put faith in? It felt like she had been lied to. But, how could she? Lisa didn't know this man. She felt betrayed, but again, why would she? Too many questions played through her mind and it was all because she didn't know what to do.

It seemed like her alarm took pity on her and started to beep, taking her out of her deep and disturbing thoughts. Turning her head slightly to confirm the time of 7:00am, Lisa sighed and turned the annoying buzz of sound off, then rolled over to continue her rest. Or Lisa would have if the alarm didn't sound again. She growled this time and put her hand out to turn it off, however it wouldn't. In confuse Lisa sat up and stared at the silent alarm clock. _What the hell is making that noise? _Lisa demanded.

Getting out of bed she stood still trying to locate where the buzzing sound originated. _Under the bed! _Lisa suggested to herself. Her cell phone.

"Your the culprit!" Lisa said out loud talking to no one but the inanimate object.

Lisa didn't care much for her cell phone, she always lost it or misplaced it somewhere because she always used the house phone. So it was no surprise to her that she had forgotten about it. Almost like a light bulb shining bright in her head she rushed to her mobile, hoping her idea would be true. Ignoring the missed call from one of her clients she scrolled down the address book for one name in particular and found... Dean.

A small gasp escaped her lips and her heart started to beat faster. Lisa pressed the contact for more details and stared at the two buttons that seemed to stare straight back. Call or reject. _What if Dean did pick up? Where would I even begin? _Going against her better judgement she hit the call button and waited. With each small ring her hope slowly decreased yet she still waited.

"This is Dean. Leave your name, number and nightmare at the tone." However Lisa panicked and hung up, dropping her phone randomly on the unmade bed. _'name, number or nightmare'? Why do I have a feeling that's not good?_ Lisa wondered.

What was she going to do? Maybe she would try later...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ben also laid wide awake in bed gazing in and out at the 24 hour clock that hung directly across from his bed, making him unable to miss the time of 6:26am. Ben had and even worse off understanding of his and his mom's lives as she did. He had no clue as to what was happening or what did happen. Ben, however, had a different outlook on it than his mother: It was cool!<p>

Ben constantly complains about his life being so boring and dull, especially when it was just him and Lisa only he would never admit that to her. Something was finally worth getting out of bed for. This realisation made him worry for his mother, he hadn't thought about her point of view and now she was making it clear that it was stressing her out by the 9pm bedtime she had been giving herself.

_Okay, then. Time to change that._ Ben chuckled inside. He, very slowly, got up and reached for his crutches making his way to the kitchen.

It wasn't easy but he finally made scrambled egg and toast, put I on a tray, finished off with orange juice and a small flower. The only problem was his surprised of breakfast in bed would have to be ruined because Ben couldn't get back up the stairs with a tray in his hands. He moaned a defeat. Ben placed the tray down and hopped to the bottom of the stairs glanced at the time 7:15am. _Her alarm should have gone off by now... _He coughed a little and in a shouted whisper her called out.

"Mom?" A moment of silence passed before Ben was about to try again but then he herd a door close.

"What are you doing up?" Lisa asked whilst walking down the steps.

"It was suppose to be breakfast in bed to help with the stress but..." Ben gestured to his foot then the forever evil stairs.

"Aw, Ben thank you. But I should be doing that for you don't you think?"

"That didn't stop me." Ben answered.

Lisa's heart melted and a smile was forced onto her face.

"You say I love you too much, but how can I help it if you do things like that?" The question was rhetorical and Lisa went to eat her breakfast then start to make Ben's but thinking his mom wouldn't hear he answered to himself,

"Your right, no one can resist me" Making Lisa laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Man! How long has it been? I guess I had what you call 'writers block' :( So uncool, but I got another chapter done eventually! Hope you liked it and I would love to hear suggestions! THANK YOU so much for the reviews and don't forget to continue them. I think they actually make my day.. which may seem pretty sad. Anywho, I'm starting to babble. :3**


	9. Going Blind and Hearing Things

**A/N: For the purposes of this FF the ending of episode 7x15 (Repo Man) of Supernatural is changed slightly so that Sam is fine. **

**Also, I think I saw Dean change his phone in season 7 so Lisa wouldn't actually have a working number but this is a FF :)**

The next day Dean awoke from an uncomfortable position on his motel bed still wearing his blood-stained and dirty clothes from last nights demon hunt. He looked over to see Sam's bed empty finding the occupant about to open the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked whist getting up.

"Breakfast. I'll be right back" Sam answered and closed the door.

By the time Dean came out of his shower, fully dressed and refreshed, Sam had just walked back in holding a bag and two coffees.

"You look terrible." Dean stated to his brother.

"You don't look so hot either"

Dean replied with a grunt and headed to his bag pulling out his cell. 5 missed calls appeared on the screen.

"Gee, Sam did you finally realise something wasn't right before the 6th call?" Dean sarcastically commented.

"Still didn't help saving your ass." Sam said.

Dean then pressed the button to hear them. He knew all of the voice mails would be the same but it was quite amusing for Dean to hear his brothers voice get higher and irritated with each missed call.

No surprise that the first 3 was just Sam telling him to call back. The forth one was longer explaining he was in danger and Dean rolled his eyes. Then, the last voice mail became a surprise, the number wasn't Sam's. He took the phone off from his ears to see the caller ID set at: Lis.

"Oh No." Dean let out in a soft whisper. Sam looked up from his food.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. Dean was reluctant to tell him, still hoping that his eyes deceived him.

"Dean?" Sam asked again because he could see the worry on his brothers face.

"Lisa called me."

* * *

><p>Kayleigh had decided to come round the Braden's house and support her friend more. She even baked and brought over soup.<p>

"I'm not going to lie. I'm scared and confused. I just don't understand and that's why I want to ignore all these... These clues to our lives before the car crash. Or stabbing or whatever." Lisa's confession to Kayleigh was stuttered and mumbled under one breath.

"We know your scared Lis and that's why I am here to help." Kayliegh comforted her.

"So, what _can_ you remember about him?" She continued.

"Well, we were in the kitchen, I think." Lisa paused and shook her head. "I don't even know if they are memories or messed up thoughts, Kayliegh."

"You know I will believe what you say, right? Because if you thought different I understand the friendship we have going on here-" Kayleigh joked.

"All right! Okay, I'll go on." Lisa paused. " We were in the kitchen and we were talking for about 10 seconds then I just go blank again. We were talking about him being able to leave me and Ben."

"I think we talked about that once! It was just before he left for some sort of travelling for work." Kayleigh pressed on.

"Really?" Lisa thought for a moment. " I don't remember."

"Maybe we are going in the wrong direction with this. What if it's not about what you forgot and cannot remember and we should actually be focusing on finding out more and new things about Dean." She suggested.

"Such as?" Lisa pondered.

"Well, you said you phoned him this morning that obviously suggests he's still out there. You just don't know where he is."

"What are you saying, Kay?"

"I'm saying that we ask our cop friend and persuade him into tracking a location for Dean."


	10. Running Out of Options and Facing Fears

***cue husky voice* 'Previously in Bring To Remembrance:'**

_"Dean?" Sam asked again because he could see the worry on his brothers face._

_"Lisa called me."_

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Lisa called me..." Dean repeated in an almost whisper.

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, man. It shouldn't be." Dean pinched his nose in frustration. This wasn't something he could handle right now. Bobby just died, Sam was still having trouble with hallucinations and he was barley holding it together.

Dean is not stupid, as much as he plays off he is. He knew he drank too much. He knew having nightmares was not a good sign. And, he knew he made mistakes.

"Do you think she could remember?" Sam asked.

Because Dean didn't want to believe Lisa had called, he didn't.

"No. My phone is just messed up. It's an old message." Sounding as convincing as he could pull off Dean dropped his phone back inside his duffel. He sat next to Sam about to pick up his food when he noticed his brother's 'concerned' look. Dean sighed.

"What?"

"You know your wrong, so why are you lying?"

"Because Sam!" He paused, "We have other problems right now. I told you, it was probably nothing." Dean said in a calmer voice.

"Well, don't you think we should check up on her just to be safe?"

"Probably but it would be stupid to go up to her guns blazing asking questions. We need help."

"Who, Dean? Cas hasn't turned up in ages. We've asked for help recently and he hasn't showed. What makes you think he will this time?" Sam objects.

"He will help us because he's the one who messed up here."

* * *

><p>Persuading Lisa to ask their friend Tom, who worked at the local police station, for help was easy. After all Lisa had questions and wanted answers asap.<p>

After a long, very long, explanation of Ben and Lisa's situation and many batted eyelashes Tom wouldn't risk his job over a favour. He said the best thing he could do was report a missing persons report which Lisa and Kayleigh kindly refused and were back to square one.

"What if you call him again?" Kayleigh suggested.

"Maybe, but I'm too nervous to see how it will end up. How are you suppose to ask someone, a stranger, if they have been having 'dreams' about them? It's just crazy to think he will believe that."

"Think it over because right now calling Dean is the only option we've got." Kayleigh left Lisa to think for a moment and spoke up again.

"I feel like we haven't talked in ages. Do you feel like coming back to mine for a afternoon drink of wine? We can kick Jack out of the house and catch up while Ben is still at school?" She saw Lisa's face was unconvinced. "I have major gossip I can't hold onto much longer and I need my best friend to catch it?" She continued with an innocent face.

"Alright, I guess."

But before they could drive away from the Police station Lisa's newly found mobile started to ring. Being rubbish with technology and not really paying attention she whipped it open pressed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Lisa said a bit upbeat.

"Lisa?" The unexpected voice of Dean Winchester echoed through her brain draining the color out of her face.

"Oh gosh..." Lisa replied not knowing she had said it out loud. This caused Kayliegh to asked who it was.

Answering both Kayleigh and Dean's question she stuttered out:

"Dean." Making Kayleigh shocked and causing Dean to sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WooHoo! I know how I'm going to finish the story! Cas is coming back, with answers? Who knows? Well, I do... but that's not the point. :P Don't forget to let me know what you think by reviewing! .**


	11. What You Leave Behind

**Earlier that day:**

"Cas, we don't care what your dealing with or where you've been. If you don't get you feathery butt down here I'll make sure I'll find a way to get to you!" Dean shouted from the top of his voice.

A moments silence filled their motel room and nothing happened.

"I told you, Dean, why would he show up now?" Immediately after Sam's comment a small recognisable flutter proved him wrong.

"Because as you said, this was my doing." Cas stated.

"Cas!" Sam said standing up from his bed.

"You better explain what's going on and you sure as hell better know how to fix it." Dean said moving closer to the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry for my absence. I understand that Bobby passed-" Cas rambled on avoiding their mental questions.

"Look, Cas. Let's just get on with the problem at hand here okay?"

"Of course." Was all Castiel said.

"Well? Cas why does Lisa remember who Dean is?" Sam asked.

"It would seem that I had only erased their memories of Dean. Every conversation, every thought." Cas explained.

"Why does she still remember then?" Dean persisted.

"Lisa and Ben do not remember who you are Dean but I had not thought about what you would leave behind."

"What do you mean?"

"Lisa and Ben came home to find pictures of you, they talked to neighbours who still know who you are and, as you've seen, she still has a phone number for you. Lisa and Ben don't know who you are but they know you exist."

"How do you know all of this?" Sam asked.

"My duties and responsible have kept me busy. I have known of Lisa and Ben's confusion for sometime but have not had the chance to investigate and consult with the both of you."

"What do we do now?" Dean said. "Can you not just erase her memory again? Along with the people who knew me back then too?"

"It's not so simple. If I disrupt her memories again, for both of them, I'm not sure if there will be consequences in doing so or if there will be any at all."

"What kind of consequences?"

"I'm not certain, It is why I'm reluctant to do anything until we have a plan."

"But there might not be any. We still have a chance right?"

"Dean, what if there is? We could ruin their lives." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, It wouldn't be the first time." Dean said to himself more than anyone else in the room.

Sam gave a sympathetic look aiming at his brother. He wanted to help so badly but not knowing how always sets someone back.

"Dean, you still have her number. Talk to her. Find out what Lisa knows and how much." Cas nodded in agreement with Sam.

"That's a stupid idea! Wouldn't that make this whole mess worse?"

"Or it could be the plan that fixes everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Present:<strong>

Kayleigh jumped a little and lip read 'SPEAKER'. Lisa rolled her eyes before continuing with her and Dean's unexpected phone call and changed the settings to loud speaker.

"Do you know who I am?" Dean wearily asked. _Do I really know who Dean Winchester is? _

"I'm not sure" Is all Lisa could mumble out.

"I know your confused right now and I think it's a good idea to talk it over with me."

"Talk what over, Dean? All I know is that somehow your apart of my life and for whatever reason I don't know why and can't remember." Lisa said. A single tear ran down her cheek and Kayleigh put her hand on her shoulder giving it a tight squeeze as a sign of reassurance.

"I'll answer whatever you want just... talk to me." Dean begged.

On the other side of the country in the Winchester's hotel room Sam and Cas silently observed Dean's phone call to Lisa. If Sam was being honest with himself he would say he was almost has nervous as Dean. Deciding to make the call took a lot of guts for his brother and every time Dean did something uncharacteristic Sam would admire his brother even more. Being even more honest with himself he didn't actually know what to expect to happen if Dean called Lisa, he only knew Dean had to find some sort of closure with her.

Sam's suspicions of Dean carrying unnecessary crap through out his life was proved right when he was put on trial by the Egyptian God a few months ago. Plus, Sam could tell that it ate away at his brother through every night. It was unhealthy. If Sam wasn't so screwed up with his hallucinations he would be constantly nag Dean about his problems. Sam just needed to sort his first.

"Can I see you?" Lisa asked. It was a question that surprised everyone. For Lisa it came out of her mouth as soon as she said it. Kayleigh was surprised at the spontaneousness of her friend. Sam and Cas remained silent but anyone could see the shock by their faces. Dean was speechless.

"Like-" Dean spat out.

"Like when can we meet up." Lisa pursued.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Lis."

"No! I'm tired and annoyed. From what I've herd you screwed me over. Trying to figure out who you are could have killed Ben! And, if it weren't for the stress ball I constantly hold I would be in a mental hospital right now. I want to know who you are and I want no more lies." Lisa whimpered out.

Dean and Sam gave a look to one another confirming what to do next.

"All right" Dean said calmly, "Do you still live at your old house?"

"Yeah."

"I can be there is two days." He paused. " Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lisa replied confidently. With that Dean ended the call.

"Meeting up with him again, huh?" Kayleigh asked.

"Looks that way." Lisa gave a glance to her friend and started the engine. Hoping her gossip was good.

* * *

><p>"What are you planning on telling her, Dean?" Sam asked.<p>

"The minimal. There won't be any point telling her are relationship and why I left because she is going to forget again. Only this time she's never going to remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TWO chapters in ONE day ;) I'm doing good ain't I? Thanks for the awesome reviews from the last chapter already! So. Dean's made a decision but is it the right one? Will there be consequences in erasing Lisa and Ben's memory again? I guess your going to have to wait :/ I feel bad now... Don't forget to let me know what you think! **


	12. Road Trip

The road trip to Lisa's was going painfully long and silent. This gave Dean time to think, as much as he didn't want to. Once Sam sat in the Impala he gazed out the window and stayed that way for two hours, constantly sighing. Cas sat in the back looking straight ahead doing nothing in particular.

Hearing Lisa's voice over the phone was almost like an epiphany moment for Dean. She sounded bad. She was suppose to sound fine, but she she sounded broken. The guilt filled Dean making all the memories of his year at being, or trying, to be normal come back.

**_FLASHBACK_  
><strong>

**"Hey, Dean!" Ben shouted coming in the front door after school.**

**"Yeah buddy? I'm in here!" Dean called back that sourced from the living room.**

**Ben entered the room quickly to see him and his mom curled up on the sofa watching TV. Dean had a beer in his hand, but it was like water to him so Ben wasn't concerned.**

**"You'll never believe what happened today!" Ben stated, taking a seat opposite them.**

**"Where's my over-excited hello?" Lisa asked trying to sound hurt.**

**"That's not important right now! But what is important, you'll have to guess." Ben answered.**

**"That kid who like the cheeseburgers a little too much finally given up trying to win a fight with you yet?" Dean guessed while chuckling.**

**"Nope!"**

**"You got straight A's in your chemistry tests?" Lisa tried.**

**"Yes, but nope!" Ben said, still being bright.**

**"Al right, we give."**

**"I made it into the soccer team! How awesome is that?" Ben stood up almost shouting.**

**"Awe that really is fantastic, honey!" Lisa commented, proudly.**

**"Dude! I'm really proud of you!" Dean said. He then got up from the sofa hand gave Ben a fist bump. Ben insisted it was uncool and should never be acknowledged in public. However, since it was a semi-important occasion he gave it a miss and accepted with a cheesy grin. Following on off of the nuckle punch Dean gave Ben a side hug.**

**"Really Ben, that is awesome." Dean said.**

**Lisa sat back further and enjoyed the view. It was what she always wanted. A, happy, family. She just hopped Dean was as truly fine as he made out to be.**

**"You're going to come and watch me practise, right?" Ben asked Dean.**

**"Absolutely." Dean paused and gazed to Lisa who was also staring back at him in Awe. The shared their meaningful look for a moment then Dean pressed on. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."**

Back in the Impala Dean sighed because he had in fact missed Ben's soccer matches. Sam averted his attention to his brother and talked for the first time this trip.

"Dean? You okay?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm fine." Sam just nodded back not believing him for a second.

"Do you still think this is a good idea, Dean?" Cas asked.

Dean thought about his answer for a minute. He had changed since Lisa but he wasn't sure if it was a good change.

"Yes." Dean replied. "Me meeting her... Staying with her, I ruined her life." Dean continued, "And that was selfish of me. Especially when I knew sharing that life could never be mine. Telling her the truth is what I owe her." Sam knew Dean said all he wanted because his looked turned solid again and he focused on the road.

Something about Dean mentioning Lisa gave hope to Sam. Seeing his brother go soft and talk passionate about someone proved to him that Dean wasn't a head set suicide case like he had been playing off the past few months. Sam was thankful and it was all Lisa and Ben's doing.

"Were you happy?" Sam wearily asked.

"Yeah, I was." Dean answered. "I've missed them."

Sam couldn't help but smirk. And now in an hours time, Sam, Cas and Dean would be face to face with Lisa.

* * *

><p>AN: This kind of a filler chapter BUT I really wanted to do a flashback ) Let me know what you think by reviewing! :D


	13. I Wasn't Expecting That

To say Lisa was unprepared was an understatement. In the two days notice Dean had given her she had told Ben he was going to be meeting him. It was a scary situation to be in and not knowing what to expect wasn't helping her nerves.

It was two o'clock in the afternoon and Dean should be arriving any minute. Sure enough the door bell rings, creating an echo through out the house. Lisa gives her son a reassuring smile that was also intended to convince herself that everything will be okay. She was getting the truth today and it took a weight off of her shoulders.

Lisa turns the door knob carefully as if it was a bomb that could go off any second. Through the stained glass door window she could she three blurry figures and hesitated. _There are three strangers at my door. What am I doing? _Lisa said to herself. They could be anyone. Despite the moment of indecision, Lisa continued to open the door.

Her heart stopped when she was now face-to-face with Dean Winchester inches away from touching distance with no walls in between them. She stared at him and her face looked comical. Lisa didn't concentrate on the two other figures behind Dean.

"Lisa." Dean stated.

She never replied and she tried to mumble out a response but all of a sudden a sharp pain around the side of Lisa's head started to hurt. She crumpled up her face and yelped out, bringing up her hands to her head.

"Lisa!" Dean shouted forcing his way into the house. "Cas, what's happening?" he asked whilst attempting to sooth Lisa by rubbing circle on her lower back that was all to familiar to him.

Before Cas could explain Ben came rushing around the corner to investigate the commotion.

"Mom?" he cried out and rushed to her aide. Ben also looked up to the face of Dean Winchester and gasped. He started to reach for his head exactly like his mother had done not two seconds ago.

"Ben!" Dean called out stressfully. "Do something!" He aimed at Cas.

"There is nothing I can do. Dean they've started to remember you. Lisa and Ben's memories are rushing to their minds too fast." He informed. "It shouldn't take a long time to bring back their remembrance of all of us. We need to make sure they are fully rested after this episode." Cas added talking loudly over the outcries.

"And you couldn't care to tell us this before? Sam help me get them over to the couch." Sam nodded and took grasp of Ben arms hauling him up from his knelt position from the floor.

"There was a small possibility of them remembering this fast. Usually, it takes weeks and occur in dreams. It is vary rare." Cas said answering Dean's question from before not recognising that it was sarcasm.

Once they were guided to the couch Ben and Lisa went quiet.

"Lisa?" Dean shooker a little. "Are they all right?"

"They are sleeping. They will be fine, Dean"

Dean gave a nod of agreement and moved the displaced stand of hair from Lisa's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well, it didn't turn out quite as I imagined." Sam commented.

"It didn't turn out at all what we imagined!" Dean said. "You should have warned us, Cas. Is there anything else we should know?"

"None of import."

"'None of import'?" Dean mocked. "If there is something you should tell us, anything, we need to know, Cas."

"Dean..." Sam said concerned. He was doing his best to control Dean's emotions but he was clearly failing at it."What happens when they wake up?" Sam asked out of curiosity.

"I can not predict of what their reactions will be but they will be fine and they will remember." Cas confirmed.

"Awesome. That's just peachy."

"Come on, man. You're just getting stressed. Why don't you go and get some water for when they wake up and we'll watch them." Sam suggested to Dean.

Lisa was the first to come through. She mumbled words that were incoherent to recognise and sat up, fluttering her eyes open. She looked around the room through blurred vision and laid her eyes on Dean.

"What happened to me?" She asked. It wasn't until then that she noticed the other body slumped on the other side of the couch. "Oh my gosh! Ben!" She said assisting his side. "What happened?" She repeated.

"You guys kind of fainted on us." Sam answered.

"Will he be all right?"

"Yes. Ben's just resting now." Cas replied. Lisa was reluctant to let go of Ben but nodded at them instead.

She faced towards Dean who had yet to say something.

"You." She said, almost snarling. "You have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Yeah," he managed to breathe out, "I get that."

"You left us." Lisa expressed.

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"By abandoning your home? Your family?" She questioned.

"I was trying to keep you, my family, safe." Sam stared at his brother after he said that. He couldn't help but feel jealousy for making Dean happy without trying.

"By walking out?"

"No, Lisa, by ending a mistake." _Crap! That's not what I meant!_

"Is that what we were to you? A countless mistake?" Dean opened his mouth to protest but Lisa carried on, "We've known each other for 11 years, Dean!" She whimpered out.

"Hey," Dean said moving closer to her side. "Hey." He cooed trying to calm her down. Dean made a look to Sam and Cas to move their asses somewhere not here. After the duo left Dean continued with the misunderstanding.

"Lisa," He paused. "Knowing you and Ben for 11 years gave me hope, stability, sanity, laughter, my humanity..." he listed, "That was and will never be a mistake. But me coming into your lives like that thinking all of the above will correct the wrongs I did to you, then ruining you lives as a return? That is my mistake." Dean monologued all while staring at Lisa.

"Bad things happen, Dean. I thought we established that! I was happy! And I thought you were too."

"I was more than happy, I was perfect."

"Then I don't see the problem. Staying with us will keep me and Ben safe as well."

"It wasn't just about your safety, I had Sam to be responsible for. I'm complicated and messy, Lis. I just can't see the point of me being worth it."

"I do." A voice spoke out. The couple turned their attention to Ben who was sitting up. He had herd the tail end of their conversation and had been quiet enough for them not to hear.

"Ben-" Lisa and Dean objected at the same time.

"Look, guys, Dean-" Ben was cut off by the door bell.

Lisa gave an apologetic look to Ben and slowly got up from the couch. Sam and Cas made their way back through the living room, everyone peering towards the door.

"Oh. Hello Dr. Worrel." Their was a second man who also seemed to be from the hospital standing aside Dr. Worrel.

"Lisa! Good afternoon, this is Perry, a surgeon from the hospital-"

"I'm really sorry Doctor but you've caught me at a bad time, I've got guests." Lisa explained.

"Ah yes, we noticed the car on the drive way. The, uh, 67' Chevy Impala?"

"Yes exactly, so not to be rude or anything but if it's not an emergency I have to go." Lisa replied slowly closing the door a millimetre at a time.

Through the house the group of boys listened intently to the conversation but become quickly bored until the mention of Dean's car was made.

"Hey, Ben, do you know who they are?" Sam asked.

"Dr. Worrel has known mom since I was born and was our doctor though out the car crash- or stabbing- or whatever. I'm not sure who the second man is, I have never seen him before."

"Do you know why they came to visit the house?" Dean asked.

"No. But, if I had to guess it would be to check up on mom. Dr. Worrel was the one to give us the surveillance tapes from the night you guys erased our memories."

Back at the front door Lisa had almost fully shut the door when a strong hand prevented it from shutting all together.

"I'm sorry Lisa but I'm afraid this is a very Important emergency about the association of the Winchesters." The doctor said in a very deep, cocky voice, that was completely out of character. Lisa confused by her doctors force, frowned her brows and looked up to see both doctors dribble out black goo from their mouths.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What do you think? :D!**


	14. An Attack

"What's wrong with your face?" Lisa screamed in horror before unsuccessfully slamming the door closed.

Sam and Dean rushed to the front door intending to control the situation but failed when 'Dr. Worrel' barged through the door and grabbed Lisa by the hair. The brothers immediately stopped in their tracks. Ben hadn't moved from the living room but could still see the commotion. In the space of ten seconds two leviathans had entered the Breaden's household. Sam also noticed Cas disappeared.

"Let her go!" Dean yelled to Dr. Worrel.

"Shh.. Lisa. It's all going to turn out fine, you'll see. The Winchesters will be dead, and you get to watch as we eat them limb by limb." Dr Worrel explained. Perry, the surgeon, closed the front door and pulled out a weapon.

"What?" Lisa whimpered. She tried to turn her neck to see his face but ended up yelping out in pain because he pulled tighter on her hair.

"Let her go and I'll promised I'll kill you fast." Dean threatened.

"Haha! Dean. Always the joker." Dr. Worrel pushed Lisa back. "Perry, get the boy!" Dean braced himself for a fight while Perry came closer.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dean. I would let him past or I'll just kill your precious little Lisa right now..." Dean reluctantly let him past. Perry then took a hold of Ben.

"What happened to Dr. Worrel?" Lisa asked through the grit of her teeth.

"He's definitely never coming back, if that's what you're looking for." He answered. He then let out a sigh and made a 'tutting' noise with his tongue. "Sam, you should know better. Now, I would put that knife away before you really hurt my feelings." Sam looked towards Dean with an apologetic look and dropped the, rather large, knife then kicked it away from himself.

"That's better." Dr. Worrel nodded at Perry and Dean knew whatever happens next wouldn't be good. "Could you do the honers?" He continued.

"With pleasure." Perry forced Ben to turn his whole body around so that they were face to face. "Don't worry, kid. This ain't about you." Perry then punched Ben full on the head causing him to drop to the floor.

"Ben!" Lisa and Dean shouted out.

"Relax." Perry assured. "He only having a dream. I'm sure he'll wake up good as new! You know, just with a headache.."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Dean exploded.

"Like Perry said, this isn't about them." Dr. Worrel mentioned for Lisa and Ben. Before the so-called doctor could do the same thing to Lisa as Perry had done Ben. Dean raced towards the cupboard near the wall he was standing beside and grabbed a bucket of what looked like cleaning bleach. He opened the cap and chucked it at Dr. Worrel. This forced him to let go of Lisa and screech out in pain while his skin temporarily burned.

Perry reached forward and opened his mouth, revealing huge teeth and a snake-like tongue about to take a bite out of Sam. Thankfully, Castiel re-appeared behind the leviathan and touched his head. Perry's eyes, mouth and nose shone bright and made a faint sizzle noise. The leviathan's body slumped due to gravity on the floor.

"Angels." Dr. Worrel stated, recovered from his burns by the bleach.

Dr. Worrel picked up Sam's knife from the floor and lunged towards Lisa. She let out a scream while trying to retreat. Dean attempted to tackle the doctor but Cas got there first and killed the leviathan in exactly the same way as the other intruder. Two bodies, lifeless, lay in the living room of the Breaden's home.

Apart from the heavy breathing that echoed in the house the room was silent. Everyone shared a look between themselves trying to understand what just happened. Dean just knew he was going to be tougher to explain this time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of short, I know! :S Keep reading for the aftermath , don't forget to review and catch me on twitter! at: ProudIdjit ;)**


	15. Making The Right Decision

"A leviathan." Lisa slowly stated.

Cas had disposed of the bodies once Ben had regained consciousness and Sam had taken the poor kid out for an ice cream so that Dean could get a chance to calmly explain what exactly attacked them. Then if Lisa was up for it, why he had left them to fend for themselves.

"Yeah," he sighed out. "your doctor and his friend were probably dead for months. I am sorry." Dean commented. Although, the last part was meant to mean for something else.

Lisa was still staring at the floor as if in some kind of hypnotic trance. Just before the monsters had invaded her home she had just recently recovered memories from her time spent with Dean. A whole year of her life that was erased remember in the space of half an hour, plus leviathans... Dean thought she was handling it well.

"Where does this leave us?" She asked, snapping her head up. Dean was slightly shocked. There was no questioning, no confusion, no anger, just acceptance and curiosity for her and Ben's future.

"I want to to be safe and to stay that way." It was a vague answer for Lisa and she scoffed.

"Was that your reason for leaving us last time, or the time before that?" Now she was getting angry but not because of the missing year, it was simply because the man she loved kept failing to give her a straight answer.

"Your safety means everything to me. If you or Ben were to get in the middle of my job... My life," Dean corrected, "I could never forgive myself. And, to be honest, Lis, I'm barely holding it together these days."

"Don't you see, Dean? You weren't here but still those creatures came after us-"

"Yeah because I came back to you in the first place and when they found out I was living it cosy here and they used it as leverage." Dean interrupted.

"No." Lisa tried. "I don't want it you to think like that, Dean." Lisa moved closer to him almost as a way of persuasion. "You care about me, right?"

"Yeah. You know I do Lis."

"And you know I've loved you since forever, right?" Lisa slightly chuckled cause Dean to smile slightly.

"Yeah, I know that too."

"Well then you should know that if you leave again, thinking it's safer or fairer for me and Ben, that it will hurt us more than in anyway a monster could." She said never taking her eyes off of him.

Dean sighed as he thought about his options. Over the years there has always been moments where he would dream of the 'normal-apple-pie-life' being a reality for him. He had already tried it before, of course, for a year but was never concentrated or felt complete because Sam was in hell.

Now Leviathans along with the formal Supernatural creatures that walked the streets caused his dream to be just that, a dream. It always seemed to be the wrong time or the wrong place with the Winchesters and wondered if they would ever catch a break in their lifetime.

If Dean was truthful with himself, he would love to stay and continue to be a part of the family they had pieced together several months ago. But, too many factors weighed that down to cause his dream to become a crazy thought in a moment of weakness.

"We tried that already and I think we can both agree it wasn't the rainbows and glitter life we thought it was going to be."

"Dean!" She half shouted. "I'm trying here. I'm doing my best to convince you that we can get what we had back."

"But there's Sam and the job and the whole monsters trying to take over the earth-thing going on that I just can't ignore."

"I'm not saying ignore it. I will still be here when you get back. That worked before, didn't it." Lisa said and moved even closer to Dean.

"I know you want me to stay," Dean paused, "but I just can't." he stared at her with a sincere face then slowly began to lower his head towards Lisa. Their kiss was short but it had a big impact on her. When Dean pulled away he saw Lisa's glazed eyes confirming that he couldn't cause her any more pain because when he was around all he does is hurt the people he cares about.

Lisa knew that was his way of saying goodbye and she was prepared for it. You had to be when you were in a relationship with Dean Winchester.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"For your sake, I hope not." That hurt Lisa. Dean hoped they will never see each other again. She understood, however, that Dean had issues about being close to someone so she turned her perspective around. All he ever did was protect, either for Sam or her and Ben and even for complete strangers. Leaving her was what he thought was the right thing to do.

"I know you think your trying to help by cutting out of my life but you got to believe me when I say that I don't want you to." She said.

"I'm sorry." Dean repeated in an almost whisper causing her to bow her head in defeat.

But for Lisa Braeden there was always hope and always a chance. Somehow she just didn't accept that it was the end for them and she silently smiled at the thought.

The front door opened ending their conversation, if that's what it was.

Sam came in along with Ben behind him and nodded hello to Lisa and looked up at Dean expectantly.

"Hey, we ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I am. Are you ready?" Sam replied slowly as if he was anticipating his brother to lash out.

Dean looked toward Lisa and gave a cute smile for her.

"Yeah." He said finally. He walked in the direction toward the front door nearing Sam and Ben and ruffled the kids hair in a playful way. Ben removed Dean's hand from his head and gave a mocking glare making Dean chuckle.

"Make sure you look out for your mom, kiddo."

"Yeah, Dean, you know I will." Ben replied in confidence. Dean took a mental step back as those words rang through his ears. It has been almost the same thing that he had said to John before he died about Sammy. I was comforting to know that Ben had the protective side like him.

Sam and Dean walked out to the Impala and started her up. Both brothers looked back toward the porch to see Lisa and Ben standing ready to wave goodbye.

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean and in replied he gave him the stink eye for asking a stupid question.

Dean drove off down the street and round a corner but stopped and parked the car as soon as they were out of sight from the Braeden home.

"Cas! We need you." Dean said.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam spoke up.

"I mean what I said, Sammy. I'm fixing it for them." With that a familiar flutter announced the arrive of Castiel in the back seat.

"What do you require?" He said in a monotone voice.

"I need you to make Lisa and Ben forget again. This time make sure it's permanent and don't forget to wipe the neighbours and anyone else we had contact with. Wipe everything, get rid of pictures, my old stuff, footage on cameras. Everything."


	16. The Fool

"Dean! You can't just go around doing that to people!" Sam argued.

"I cannot do that Dean, it would cause severe mental damage to their minds." Cas informed him.

With a sigh Dean closed his eyes in defeat.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" He asked softly.

"Let's go back to them, Dean. I know that's what you really want. Why are you so damn stubborn about this. You never ruined their lives, can't you see that they're grateful that they know you? I meant what I said the first time you wiped their memories of us, it was shady crap. You know what you should do? You should right some wrongs and have some-what of a life with them. Are you honestly going to look me in the eye and tell me that it can't work?" Sam said.

After a moment of silence in the impala, Dean finally looked towards Sam.

"But what about the job?

"The job has been tough on us. It's ruled our lives before we were even born, man. You don't think it's time to break the pattern, let us enjoy life for once? Even if it's temporary? I know I'm still messed up but I wouldn't mind a vacation. We could stay here... You can get to know Lisa again... I can even get to spend time with Ben."

"I'm just... Scared." Dean finally admitted. Sam gave a small smile towards his big brother. It wasn't often he was this truthful or had soppy moments.

"I know you are. Hell! We all are." With a final thought Dean took his brothers advice.

"You guys want to just go out while I do this then?" Dean's voice was very innocent and even lost right then. He was so determined to make Lisa and Ben forget him again that it made him forget the good times he had with them.

The year he thought Sam dead, there were some moments of some days that Dean could take his mind off him. In those moments he does admit that he was happy, or as happy as he could be.

He wasn't quite sure how it would work yet but all he knew right now was that he had to get back to Lisa and tell her something he's never had the chance to before.

"Sure, just call when you're done. I'll find a motel."

"I take it my presence is not needed much further." Cas concluded. Dean chuckled at the angel, never a second goes by when he was stunned by his social qualities.

"Nope buddy, I guess you can fly to your cope or wherever you guys go."

Cas vanished without another word like he always does and Dean chucked the keys over to Sam.

"Wish me luck." Dean said but Sam just pushed him out the car and drove off.

"Bitch." He muttered to the car driving down the road.

Dean walked the block down to Lisa's house, growing more nervous with each step.

* * *

><p>"Is Dean coming back?" Ben asked his mother.<p>

After an exhausting day he and Lisa decided it was best to distract themselves by having a lazy night in by watching films and ordering pizza.

"I want to say yes, but you know how he is." It felt like a foreign phrase to Lisa right now. Only earlier that day had she regained all of the memories of Dean Winchester and their life together.

She was still shocked that she never realised what had happened to a whole year missing. But her and Ben would live on, they always did. It had always been just the two of them, she supposed it shouldn't change now.

"Was he my real father?" Ben asked. It was risky not knowing how his mother would react but since they were in the mood for truths to be revealed, he couldn't miss the opportunity.

Lisa smiled sadly at her son and took a deep breath.

"I guess I can't lie to either of you any more but yes, Dean Winchester is your father. He asked my once before, you know. He was just about to leave for good and I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Then as time pass when he was living with us, it became harder to bring the subject up. You understand, right?"

"Wow. Course I understand, it's just wow. He was my real dad and I never knew it."

Lisa hugged her son, feeling incredibly guilty for keeping such an important secret from him. The door bell rang interrupting their mother-son bonding.

"That'll be the pizza." Lisa said getting up off the sofa.

To say Lisa was shocked to see Dean standing on her porch looking tense was an understatement.

"Dean!" Lisa gasped, clearly not hiding her emotions very well and Ben perked from his seat at the mention of his _father's _name.

"Is there something wrong?" Her mood immediately changed to business realising that their last conversation ended with him saying goodbye. The only reason he would be back was if her and Ben were in trouble.

"Yes, something is really really wrong." Dean said vaguely, trying his best to hide a smirk.

"What is it?" Lisa asked in a panic obviously not picking up on Dean's mischievous tone.

"The problem is that I've been unbelievably selfish and haven't told a certain woman how I really feel about her." Dean said in one breath, stepping through the house threshold and invading Lisa's personal space.

Only then did Lisa catch on that there wasn't a real danger and that Dean was about to admit something she's waited years to hear.

Before he said anything, however, he placed his hands on Lisa's faced and leaned down to kiss Lisa with pure passion. Not in their one year together had they kissed like that before and Lisa was feeling over emotional and started to cry tears of joy.

When they pulled back from each other, Dean stared straight into her eyes bracing himself to the three words that he hadn't told anyone like this before.

"I love you. I love you, Lisa and I'm sorry it took me so long to finally tell you."

Instead of saying it back she initiated the kiss this time letting him know she was happy. Unknown to the two adults making out in the front hallway, Ben watched them with a grin on his face.

A cough erupted behind them causing them to break from their embrace to see a small, skinny, spotty teenage boy holding a pizza in his hands.

"Pizza for Breaden?" He asked sheepishly thinking it was the wrong house.

Dean couldn't hide his snicker and shook his head at the comical situation.


End file.
